Little Follower SealandXLatvia
by LadyMakara
Summary: Latvia is sick of Peter following him everyday and demands to know the reason why!  Au, school, Human names, shouen ai, rated T because I'm no sure if it is alright for K, For Red-Sushi


**Hey This Is my first FanFiction, also It's written for my good friend Red-Sushi.**

**This, in my opinon, isn't that good. It only took an hour to write and also I find this pairing hard to write! Buh, This is what my friend wanted (that is after saying no to a few other pairings) **

**Any constructive Critersisum is welcome but please, don't be mean. Like I said, I'm new to this, so help is always welcome! **

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Hetalia, If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><span> Little follower<span>

Ravis sighed, he was once again sitting alone for lunch, well... almost. Since he had started In year 11 (A/N: I'm English) he had noticed a small blond boy had started following him. Now, Ravis wasn't stupid (Having brothers like Eduard and Toris helped) and he easily found out that this boy was called Peter Kirkland in Year 8, age 12. Why the younger boy had taken to following him, was a complete mystery, but what he did know was that it was beginnig to piss him off.

"Hey!" Ravis called to the boy who was currently trying to hide behind a tree. The boy jummped and looked as if he was about to try and escape.  
>"Please, don't run away" Ravis was suprised at his sudden confident boost, normally he was a nervous wreck! The boy smiled before skipping over to the Latvian.<br>"Hello, My name's Peter Kirkland!" He announced as if he hadn't at all been following the elder.  
>"I know. Peter, can you tell me...why have you been stalking me?"<br>"Well, I wouldn't call it stalking, more like...persistant following"  
>"That wasn't the question."<br>Ravis was shocked when he saw the boy look down as blush started to spread over his face and began fidgeting.  
>"Well...erm...even though Jerk-Arthur told me it was w-wrong, I-I cant help it..." he muttered. Ravis just couldn't understand what had happened to Peter. One moment he was happily bouncing around folowing him but now, he was acting so shy...and kinda cute. Wait did he just think that peter was cute? what was up with that?<p>

"What's the matter Peter?" asked Ravis in a small voice, his nerves were beginning to return.  
>"I-I..." Peter looked up and suddenly and pulled Ravis' head into a soft kiss.<br>Peter pulled away as Ravis stood in utter shock, his face bright red with embarrassment. He had just been kissed, by a boy, a younger boy.

"I love you Ravis" The Latvian boy was near fainting when he heard those words.  
>"W-what?" was the only thing his brain could think off.<br>"I'm sorry, It's just that when I first saw you sitting on your own, I couldn't help but watch you and then I saw you everyday and I relised I really liked you. Do you think It's wrong? My Jerk-Brother Arthur said It was wrong for one man to love another but his freind Francis said It was fine a-and..."  
>Ravis sighed and stopped the British (Or Sealantic) boy's rambling<p>

"It's not wrong for a man to like another man, my brother Toris is dating a man called Feliks...though I do see Feliks is dresses alot..." Ravis said reasuring Peter.  
>"So does that mean we can go out?" peter gasped, his big blue eyes sparkled with so much hope that Ravis heart nearly skipped a beat...Or two.<br>"Well...erm...I hardly know you and..."  
>"That's okay! You'll learn to love me! Well, That's what mama Tino and Papa Berwald told me! come on, lets go and play!" Petter yelled, skipping off whilst dragging Poor Ravis behind hime.<p>

The Latvian smiled, maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love the hyper Sealantic/British boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Not very good is it? also it's very short. On A4 paper it's 3 pages long.<br>It probably would have been better If i wrote It and extended it into a multi-chapter story but I'm not too good at them. I get bored and end up leaving them unfinished.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, reviews would be nice, any suggestions on my story writing skills are warmly welcome and Hope you enjoyed *CoughRed-SushiCough* **

**xxx**


End file.
